


当你是一名导师

by x1988



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:39:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x1988/pseuds/x1988
Summary: 作为亚特兰蒂斯的谋臣，维科认为自己有教导王子学习技能的义务，哪怕是某种意味上的。





	当你是一名导师

有人说亚瑟是海洋和陆地的桥梁，亚瑟认为那纯属扯淡。但如果从体型上来说，他确实有作为桥梁的资格。尽管只是一名高中生，亚瑟日渐魁梧的身材也能够明显将他和其他人区分开。

有些时候某种东西你就是能预感它即将来临。从早晨醒来的那一刻开始，亚瑟心中就存在一股莫名的焦躁，课间他靠在储物柜门口拿下一节课的教材，路过的一个女生嚼着泡泡糖，向他抛了个媚眼。

往常亚瑟是不会在意这些的，但今天他的心脏猛然一跳，也就那一瞬间，他的嗅觉忽然变得灵敏，身边女生喷洒的香水，路过人群手中翻动考卷上的笔墨，甚至连隔壁班级同学带的三明治早饭他都闻得一清二楚。

上次发生在他身上的不寻常事件时还是在水族馆让鲨鱼帮他吓唬了几个不听话的小屁孩，这么多年亚瑟依旧没有习惯身上偶尔出现的怪异现象。就这样浑浑噩噩的过了一天，吃过晚饭，体内那股焦躁越来越难以让人忽视。亚瑟回到屋内，装模作样的翻了几页课本，终于按捺不住，偷偷从窗户翻了出去。

银白色的海滩在灯塔的照耀下一片静谧，亚瑟听到自己越来越沉重的呼吸声，他跑到海边，用维科教给自己的方式呼唤他。

片刻，海面浮现一个熟悉的人影，亚瑟疑惑大半夜维科还穿戴整体，但他还未开口发问，便被一股剧痛击倒。

“唔！”亚瑟痛苦地倒在沙滩上，维科匆忙跑到他身边，仔细端详半天，脸上的焦灼逐渐褪去，转化为一副若有所思的神情。

他喃喃的说：“我以为还要再晚一些。”

亚瑟额头沁出细密的汗珠，疑问的瞪着他，维科解释道：“所有亚特兰蒂斯族的人都会在成年时的某一天发生分化，Alpha，Omega，或者Beta。”便简单的对他解释了几句三者的区别。

少年慌张的问；“那我是什么？”

维科连忙安抚他：“传统以来，亚特兰蒂斯所有的王子都会分化为Alpha。”

亚瑟松了口气，他实在无法想象自己大着肚子的怪异景象，接着下意识问道：“你呢，维科，你是什么？”

“我是Beta，殿下。”维科平静地说道。

亚瑟哦了一声，心中似乎若有所失，但很快下一秒的热浪再次席卷而来，他被痛楚击倒在地，蜷缩成一团。

“所以现在要怎么做？”知道自己没什么问题，亚瑟稍稍放心，他呻吟着问道。

对面的人语气难得有些吞吐，“…用你的手，殿下。”谋臣的表情隐藏在月光之下，亚瑟只能听到他那向来稳重的声线。

“做点什么，维科！”亚瑟痛苦地握拳，狠狠地在柔软的沙滩上捶出掌印，困兽般烦躁的甩动一头棕发。

然而对面人只抱着肩膀，显然一副不打算提供帮助的状态，让一向依赖他的亚瑟几乎有些愤怒。

分化期混沌了亚瑟的大脑，他只得伸出双手，扯开碍事的上衣，不得章法的套弄，却感觉那股热气像是想从身体的每一个毛孔呼出，他皮肤滚烫，胸腔处坚硬如铁。

亚瑟双腿无意识的在地上摩擦着，粗粝的沙子硌的他生疼，但也勉强转移了一些焦灼的感觉。就在这时，他仿佛听到海风中传来一声叹息，谋士不得不被迫妥协，撩开衣服下摆，坐在他身边，有些踟躇的伸出双手。亚瑟立刻放弃了自残的行为，同时心中为自己的胜利发出小小的欢呼。

“维科————”

下一秒谋士的动作成功堵住了他的所有话语。

亚特兰蒂斯的国师，国王最依仗的谋士，统帅大半个国王的智囊，此刻伸出他那双尊贵的手，把被亚瑟折磨如同破布般的裤子从他身下拯救出来，伸手握住了亚瑟痛苦的源头。

海底没有风吹，甚至连阳光都难以到达。谋士的一双手摊开，掌心白皙，皮肤柔软，刚刚从海中带来的温度被陆地传染，介于燥热和冰冷之间。

被触碰的那一刻，亚瑟发出了一声长长地，舒适地呻吟。

“你可以不用叫这么大声。”维科短促的低声说道。

亚瑟靠在他怀里，嗅着来自维科身上的气息，也许他们说的对，他可能生来便属于大海，否则这味道怎么能让他感觉如此安宁。Beta的气味都这么好闻吗？亚瑟懒洋洋地思索着。

那双手不疾不徐的套弄着，亚瑟狂跳的心脏逐渐在这温柔中被平息，他偷偷睁眼，看到维科紧抿着嘴，尽管在做这事时依旧有板有眼，脸上的神情仿佛在教导他亚特兰蒂斯的历史，然而耳根处却泛起一片樱桃红，耳骨在月光的照耀下近乎透明，那抹红色格外抢眼。

不知怎的，亚瑟的心脏又跳动起来，他偷偷凑近些，换了个姿势，毛茸茸的脑袋舒适的搭在维科的肩膀上。他抬头，看到那个发红的耳根近在咫尺。

“奥姆——我的那个弟弟，我是说，你也会像教导我一样教他吗？”大个子开口问道。

维科专注的神情分出一点，瞥了他一眼，飞快地说，“奥姆还没有分化，时机到了皇室会派专人给他讲解的。”

亚瑟莫名安心了些，穷追不舍的问：“那其他的技能呢？你教给我的那些东西，他都会吗？”维科点了点头，亚瑟有些不快，随口嘟囔道：“那万一哪天他碰到我了，岂不是我会的他都会，他会的我却不会。”

“如果哪天他要杀我，你会站在我这边，对吗？”

那双灵活的手忽然失了力道，亚瑟痛呼出声：“嘿！”

“…对不起。”维科歉意地说，手里继续缓缓动作起来，亚瑟很快将这个问题抛之脑后，回到维科为他营造出的天堂，在快感中发出粗重的喘息，他晃着头无意识的在维科的肩膀上摩挲，意乱情迷中没有察觉到身边人的呼吸声也逐渐加重。

亚瑟在维科的手掌内毫无章法的横冲直撞，敏感的掌心被摩擦出一片赫红。他呻吟着释放，白色被抹在掌心，亚特兰蒂斯的智囊像是被烫到，飞快的站了起来。

“嘿！等等！”亚瑟来不及欣赏维科难得的慌张，他几乎都来不及阻拦，亚瑟一跃而起，却连维科的衣角都没碰到，同时远处传来醉酒人群的喧闹，他左右为难，只能捡回那条勉强称之为裤子的破布避免被人当做变态，待他再度望去，漆黑的海面早已恢复平静。

 

彩蛋？

-

“你去哪了？”

当亚特兰蒂斯的金发王子敲响宫殿内的房门的时候，维科已经恢复平静，解了发带。他打开门，看到奥姆几乎是有些委屈的这么说道。

看着已经茁壮成长，几乎快平视自己的男子露出一副本人都没意识到的哀怨表情，维科嘴角抽动，克制住发笑的冲动躬身行礼，将奥姆让进门，回身去取发带，等回头时却被近在咫尺的王子吓了一跳。

不，是有些太近了。

他被卡在桌子和奥姆之间的位置，为了礼节，后背只好尴尬的向后仰去，而王子本人还不察觉似的，身体缓缓倾斜，审视般的牢牢盯着他。维科被迫注视着那双蓝的惊人的眼睛，几乎感觉呼吸都被交换，他只得尽量屏住呼吸，这样的姿势维持不一会就感觉腰部发酸，身体发抖。

“维科，我今天，感觉有点不太舒服。”在周身闪烁的昏暗照明中，维科听到金发王子慢吞吞的一字一顿说到。

亚特兰蒂斯的国师眼前一黑。


End file.
